kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Phantomhive
Earl Vincent Phantomhive (ヴィンセント・ファントムハイヴ, Vinsento Fantomuhaivu) is the former head of the Phantomhive house, and an Aristocrat of Evil. He is the husband of Rachel Phantomhive and the father of "Ciel Phantomhive" and Ciel Phantomhive, the former of whom was to inherit his title. Character Outline Vincent was a handsome, well-dressed man with short bluish-black hair, bluehttp://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/675656 https://twitter.com/toboso_official/status/874304008512356353 http://www.square-enix.co.jp/magazine/gfantasy/story/kuroshitsuji/black_label_collabo/ eyes, and a beauty mark under his left eye. Vincent was exceptionally kind, courteous, and chivalrous, as indicated when he noticed that Angelina Dalles was self-conscious of her red hair and made a point to compliment it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, page 27 He always spared a minute to exchange pleasantries, while others of his social status looked on with disdain.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 7-8 Vincent was both a devoted husband and a loving father, and as such his family was extremely important to him.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 22 Additionally, Vincent was highly skilled at manipulating people; he and his acquaintances were known as "Aristocrats of Evil."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 6 Vincent had a strong sense of pride in his men, as demonstrated when he defended Blue House as its prefect. He was also very confident; he had issued a challenge to Diedrich, declaring that whoever loses to the other in the the annual cricket tournament will perform one free request for the winner;Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 19-20 despite the odds stacked against him—that is, his house had never achieved victory before—he persevered and managed to bring about the "Miracle of the Sapphires."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 23 Vincent was, thus, admired by many, and Alexis Leon Midford regarded him as a "genius game-maker."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 27 History Vincent was the head of the Phantomhive household and acted as Queen Victoria's Watchdog. As a young man, Vincent attended Weston College with Alexis Leon Midford and Diedrich. He was the prefect of the Sapphire Owl dormitory. Vincent was idly reading a book on the lawn, while neglecting the preparations for the annual cricket tournament on June 4th, when he was approached by an exasperated Diedrich. Vincent made a snide remark that "everything German is pretty tough to handle," fueling Diedrich's anger. Diedrich swung his cricket bat, and missed Vincent, hitting his book instead. He complained that he was forced to handle all the preparations himself, and commented that since the leader is representative of the pack, the rest in Blue House must be awful as well. Provoked, Vincent proposed a contest: whichever dorm is the winner of the tournament will have the loser perform a free request for him. Later, Vincent led his house to their only triumph in the annual cricket tournament—this astounding event was dubbed as the "Miracle of the Sapphires." Afterward, at the Swan Gazebo, Diedrich accepted his loss to Vincent and asserted that he will carry out Vincent's one request. Vincent then told him to become his fag, much to Diedrich's alarm as they are from separate dorms; however, Vincent stated that he must keep his promise regardless and that whenever he is to call him, Diedrich must come without question. He added that their affiliation will continue past graduation and drifted on a boat away from Diedrich (though he was pursued by him), relishing in his success at finally attaining a "loyal German dog."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 14-27 reunite with Chlaus.]] While he was alive, Vincent hosted a variety of parties that many other nobles attended. Kelvin, as a philanthropist, attended one of these parties, and after encountering Ciel and "Ciel", he was entranced. Chlaus then arrived, and Vincent suggested going with him to Germany next time to lessen whatever tension has arisen.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 3-4 chat.]] Kelvin made a continued effort to network with Vincent, and after searching desperately, he discovered that Vincent and his acquaintances were "Aristocrats of Evil." In the meantime, Vincent, having called Diedrich back from Germany, told him he needed his help with a matter. He added that he did him a huge favor two years ago on the Windsor case and that Diedrich was indulging in his food; Diedrich then reluctantly agreed to listen. Suddenly, Vincent was approached by Kelvin, and Diedrich impatiently suggested changing rooms. Vincent excused himself from Kelvin and followed Diedrich, leaving Kelvin with the impression that "special people can only be touched by other special people."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 5-8 At one point in time, the father of Angelina and Rachel introduced them to Vincent. Vincent complimented Angelina's hair, and later he was arranged to marry Rachel. Around a year after his marriage, Rachel gave birth to twin sons. Vincent often spent time with his family whenever he got home from work.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, pages 26-33 On the boys' tenth birthday, December 14, 1885, Vincent, Rachel, and the family dog, Sebastian, were killed in a fire, his sons were kidnapped, and his manor was burnt to the ground; the perpetrator of the disaster is still unknown.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, pages 35-36''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 11, page 4 Quotes * (To Angelina Dalles) "There is nothing shameful about being different from others. This is your character! Ann's red hair is really beautiful, just like the color of red spider lilies in their full bloom. Red really suits you. You should have more confidence in yourself."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, page 27 * (Referring to Diedrich) "Finally, I've got one. I've wanted one for the longest time. A faithful German dog."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 26 * (To the readers) "Love is a magnificent thing, but, incidentally, it can also give birth to a dreadful tragedy… Surely a demon couldn’t have guessed that, could he?"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107.5, pages 37 & 3 Trivia General= * Diedrich used to pejoratively call him "Mole" back when they were Prefects.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 15 Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Vincent is the fifth most popular character in the series, with 461 votes. He is ranked among the "Devil Six."June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Vincent appears in the short story written by Yana Toboso for the Kuroshitsuji Comic Anthology called "With Father!"Kuroshitsuji short story, With Father! |-| Anime= * In the first season, Vincent's death was directly attributed to Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 22 * In the third season, Vincent's eyes are brown.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 44 References Navigation pl:Vincent Phantomhive es:Vincent Phantomhive fr:Vincent Phantomhive de:Vincent Phantomhive ru:Винсент Фантомхайв id:Vincent Phantomhive pt-br:Vincent Phantomhive it:Vincent Phantomhive Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Nobles Category:Aristocrats of Evil Category:Phantomhive Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Book of Doomsday Arc